Underground Love
by totimbuktu
Summary: One shots that depict sex scenes that I leave out of my fics. Chapter one is based on Prequels. Chapter two is an outtake of Better Winter Breaks.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I feel bad about having a story with Spock and Nyota and none of the stuff that involves most M rated stories. As an apology here goes a one shot that assumes Extra things happened under the Ruins of the Ancient pre-Surak city. If you want some background you can take a look at my other story Prequels, namely chapter 6.

Spock cleared his throat, and instead of walking towards the stone dais with inscription laden treasures, walked towards Nyota. His eyes met her tenatively, then perfectly. Suddenly this room seemed to him the very person of Vulcan laid out. In this room Spock could share what he felt and rely on the emotion sweeping through every piece of art to tell Nyota everything she needed for assurance of truth. Here Spock felt on a fragile bridge formed of nothing but a fickle vapor. If he failed to here where else, when else could he be able to admit his growing admiration? He wanted to transmit his desire to this young woman, tell her how much she meant to him, could mean to him in the future. the words came out of his mouth fluid, but were the words not of the statue that stood before them.

"Perhaps not to be is to be without your being,  
without your going, that cuts noon light like a blue flower, without your passing later through fog and stones,  
without the torch you lift in your hand that others may not see as golden,  
that perhaps no one believed blossomed the glowing origin of the rose,  
without, in the end, your being, your coming suddenly, inspiringly, to know my life,  
blaze of the rose-tree, wheat of the breeze:  
and it follows that I am, because you are:  
it follows from you are , that I am, and we:  
and, because of love, you will, I will,  
We will, come to be."

Nyota's face crinkled into a huge grin even as her eyes remained closed. Her eyes sparkled when she opened them, alight with her amusement and an undertone of something deeper. Spock ventured a small smile as well, leading to Nyota's laughter. Spock and Nyota shared in their appreciation of the moment and looked up at each other going silent. The decision was made the second she saw the look in his eyes. A heady brew of uncertain desire infiltrated by a winding golden measure of affection. Nyota tilted her face up to Spock, lips parted slightly and closed her eyes. Spock looked down at her lovely face and leaned in unsure of anything but that he wanted more than propriety would have allowed before. Here in the tunnels Spock would have his only chance, and seized it. Her lips were soft like satin, and Spock kissed lightly, then with more pressure. Nyota's lips moved against his and he tingled everywhere. Soon the kiss grew passionate and Spock's arms found themselves wrapped around Nyota's body, eager and tenative then urgent upon the rounded inclines and soft peaks of her body.

Not to be outdone, Nyota gave into the urge to move her hands over the solid points and planes of his chest and back, surprised by the surge of what felt like her stomach falling to the v formed where her legs met and a warmth rising everywhere. Spock and Nyota broke apart, dizzy and panting. Nyota leaned against Spock's chest and looked up into his eyes. She laughed again, looking and finding them glinting a surprising shade of near black, then blushing. But she couldn't stop here, not with the way his body touching hers made the world seem so small, consumed by only them. Picking up his hand, she cupped her own face kissing his hand gently, eliciting a gasp and deep reverberating groan from Spock. Nyota laughed out loud at that, her eyes scrunched into a smile, looking up at his with a raised eyebrow.

Spock had to regain himself from the the sensation and, eager to give as good as she had just given. he moved toward what he knew would be an erogenous zone, kissing her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and lightly running them over her lower ear, until she began to moan, and moving to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down the long stretch of smooth brown skin. Nyota stood still unwilling and unable to move from Spock's ministrations until Spock huffed in amusement at the sight of her closed-eyed, lips open partially in obvious desire. Spock jumped when he found a cool hand moving the side of his shirt open to tangle in the light hair there and moving around to tease his nipples. It was almost too much for the Vulcan and he found Nyota's lips in a rough kiss. Letting go of more of his control, Spock closed the gap between there bodies and Nyota's hand moved to grasp the short hairs on his neck. Instinctively Spock groaned and picked up the Nyota's body, swinging it easily so that her rump rested on the dias in the middle of the room. Nyota deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around Spock's waist, pulling his shirt so he was lying over her, their chest lightly touching and Spock balancing on his forearms.

Spock groaned as Nyota began to wiggle against his already hardening erection, rubbing him through the fabric of his pants. He bit Nyota's lower lip, then moved down her chin then neck kissing her to the opening of her t-shirt, then moved along her collar bones, kissing lightly and causing Nyota to move more insistently against him. Afraid of reaching release, Spock distanced himself and looked into Nyota's eyes. His voice broke as he said, "Nyota...I...are you sure" Nyota nodded her head slowly and sat up, kissing Spock gently then moving his hands so they rested on the collar of her shirt, then undid the first button. She motioned for him to repeat, and leaned back onto her elbows.

Spock moved slowly, his eyes moving over the growing expanse of soft brown skin in wonder. When her shirt was open he looked up at her again and after another smaller nod, began to kiss her again pulling her up and moving his hands first across her bare back then across her stomach. Finally Spock slid his hands to cup her breasts, marveling and the softness and warmth at first. Slowly as he drew her into sweet slow kiss after another, he began to move his thumbs, brushing them across her nipples through the fabric. Nyota gasped through the first kiss, moaned for the duration of the second, and began to tremble and whimper during the third as he slipped his hands under the flimsy fabric and pinched her nipples lightly being careful not to exert too much pressure. Spock was silently grateful for the late night curiosity he had, browsing through vids of human sexual interaction, seeing the way women responded to different touches. It made him feel more human at first slightly disgusted with his inability to control these urges, then he had given into them, tilting his head back in ecstasy as he pleasured himself. Nyota wasn't like these women however, she was soft warm, exquisite, brilliant. He felt her being travel like the pulse of blood through his skin. He could his heart sing at how beautiful she looked with her own head tilted, lips open and inviting face dewy when the beginnings of arousal. Spock kissed her again, before moving down to trace her body again with his kisses, this time wet.

He moved her bra aside, as she lay arms spread upon and back arched towards him, and kissed the curve of her breast, ignoring her nipples until she writhed in complaint under him. Spock obliged Nyota kissing then sucking a nipple into his mouth, wetting it. Spock twisted and moved his tongue around her nipple until she screamed his name, the sound bouncing off of the walls and traveling far into the tunnels. Nyota, frustrated by the burning unattended to lower, grinded herself up against Spock's erection through the fabric of his jeans, determined he joined her slow suffering. Spock let loose the nipple and was smirking until Nyota managed to pull his shirt above his head in one swift tug. Spock was only stuck a moment more as Nyota pulled the shirt completely off. Staring at him panting, dark eyed, Spock suddenly realized that Nyota would not settle for mere "petting." Jolted to realization by the look and feel of Nyota's hands on his pants, Spock languished in the feel of Nyota's hands grazing his now nearly painful erection.

Her teasing complete, Nyota laid back down on the dias propped on her knees. Spock looked her in the eyes as he slowly peeled her pants from her body, struggling with getting them over her shoes, finally dragging them with her pants and leaving them in a heap on the ground. Spock began to kiss down Nyota's body again, this time stopping just above her underwear line, looking up for the briefest acknowledgement before proceeding to slide the small cotton strip away from her body. He breathed in the tangy sweet scent, burrowing his face into the folds there, before beginning to move his tongue in a slow trace first down then up her folds, licking around the small bundle of nerves that lay open and stiffened by her arousal. Spock sped up his pace, letting his tongue slide and suck at her until Nyota shook in the hips and whined insistently. Spock took first one finger, gently rubbing the labia, then dipping part of a finger inside to find it warm and wet, enclosing and tightening around his finger. Encouraged Spock slid the finger in slower, then began to pump his hand back and forth, adding a second finger and in a few frantic thrusts making Nyota's entire body quake with aftershocks of orgasm and his hand become slick with her. Nyota lay panting for a moment before she felt saw Spock. He brought his fingers to face and tasted, his pupils dilated to their fullest extent. Nyota slightly dizzy, moved up, wanting to return the favor, but stalled by Spock's gentle push on her arm.

Instead Spock pulled down his pants, shedding them and the rest of his clothing in one move. Positioning himself right up against her, Nyota could feel the rub of his penis, and another way of desire, pricked the skin of her nipples to harden again. Nyota nodded at Spock biting on her lip, as he slid into her. First the head of his penis then the rest in slow increments, until he was fully seated. Nyota bit back her discomfort then nodded at Spock again. He moved slowly, not wanting to injure her, and groaned at the tight warm feeling of her. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before, and he forgot himself, moving at a faster pace the slap of his skin against Nyota's audible.

Nyota began to move against him as well, riding the rhythm of his stroke in and out of her, tilting her hips so that he rubbed against her in delicious ways, rubbing and pinching her nipples, her clitoris. After what felt like only a few moments, Spock's movements picked up into a frenzy and his hands reached for her face, seeking mental contact with before he finished. His fingers met the points, and they were both enveloped in a fusion of sight and sound. Nyota could hear the effects her moans made on Spock, see the way her bare body, made his mind go dark with desire. Spock felt how her body tightened around him as his fingers pumped in and out of her body, how the muscles of her lower body shivered then clenched and the orgasm left her in slowly degrading aftershocks of sensation. He could take no more and his testicles pulled up tight against his body in the last few strokes as he emptied into her in jerking spurts and their senses dissolved into a great white nothing.

Spock and Nyota lay their sexes coupled together for a few more minutes while they regained their senses. They share a soft thankful kiss before Spock gently picked Nyota up and brushed the hair sticking to her temple away and looked her in the eyes, saying nothing, but feeling the love well from himself and spread to light her eyes with joy.

Okay, first ever sex scene written. It was bizarre and felt a little slow going, but hopefully you liked it...and if you didn't let me know why!


	2. Winter Break Interlude

Here is the second is the very m-rated S/U pairing. This particular chapter is an offshoot of my short fic better winter breaks. It supposes what happens if instead of dropping Nyota off Spock makes use of the sound lab. Interesting lab results aside, this is for all of y'all that like a little more m in your rating.

IN THE LAB

Nyota went through the pretense of warming her hands with the cup of tea now gone cold. Professor Spock's nearness was burning her in ways she hadn't realized could happen. Like riding a machine meant to play with the channels that gave her balance, Nyota felt herself slipping. He was so near she could smell him. He smelled like an inexplicable mix of male and spice. Before she thought her lips found his. Closing the distance faster than one would suppose you could jump an chasm.

And then he was there, all warmth and sensation, leaving no doubt in her mind that he knew how to kiss. That full lower lip making slow sensual circles on her mouth, those teeth nipping at her lip. Swollen and breathless their lips broke for air to be replaced by hands that had snaked in to touch skin. Oh God, his body was so hard. The ripple of his muscles under the shirt making her spine tingle. He was holding her hips, grasping her waist, cupping the weight of her breasts with his hands through her shirt like their were polar ends of a magnet. She clambered onto his lap and, desparate to feel more of him, pressed her body closer. Spock responded in a grunt, barely able to contain the sensation of her body next to his, on him, rubbing him in all the right places.

Spock stopped suddenly, his Vulcan half making its presence known, when suddenly Nyota grabbed the hem of her shirt, throwing it to the ground. All bets off, Spock's eyes, studied the sight, like one robbed of their iedetic memory. He could never again believe that anything swathed in the same shade of golden brown would fail to get a reaction out of him. She was magnificent, beautiful. The line of her waist fit perfectly in his grip, the shock of smooth cool skin inviting his touch. He leaned into her, kissing the hollow of her neck, anchoring her to him as she arched back, begging for more touch, more skin. He obliged, kissing her clavicles, tracing them with the attention of an artist, gracing them with the small light touch of his teeth.

The latter movement caused Nyota to come unhinged, her hips beginning to grind into Spock, giving him sensations that did his comment about considerable charms more than enough justice. He was a Vulcan on the edge, desiring more of her. Panting, his eyes black, Spock looked into Nyota's returned gaze, seeing nothing but unbidden desire. It was his undoing. Picking her up, Spock found a wall, pinning his prey and allowing Nyota a better angle to grind into him.

Spock's knees nearly buckled at how slowly and deliberately Nyota rubbed against his erection.

Nyota could barely contain herself. She grew angry at the clothing separating them, making short work of her own bra. Delicious vibrations from the scratch of Spock's uniform against her nipples had Nyota in ecstasy and Spock responded to the sight of her breasts with firm kisses, blowing cool air where the his mouth had been, causing Nyota to seize with pleasure and grow further infuriated with his clothed state.

Locking her ankles around the commander, Nyota leaned her back against the wall to free her hands. The buttons of Spock's uniform fell under the talented fingers of the cadet, and she soon was nearly overwhelmed of the sensation of her breasts rubbing against his bare chest.

Taking charge, Nyota grabbed Spock's shoulders, dropping herself to the ground, her hands fast to the closure of his pants. On her knees in a swift motion, Nyota released the painfully hard erection from its confines, stroking it lovingly, adding soft kisses. Spock leaned against the wall under Nyota's attentions, making indents in the walls with his fists, with the wealth of sensations running through his body.

Nyota continued to kiss, adding a second hand, gently twisting and cupping Spock's testicles in an unpredictable pattern. Tasting the head of his penis, Nyota found it pleasantly earth, tasting of salt. She moved her tongue and mouth with her hands, leading the Professor near the cusp of completion. Unable to take more sensation Spock grasped Nyota's wrists, pulling her up his body, shivering at the feel of her body running feather soft up his. he began to kiss her again, lifting her cupped ass in his hands, pushing up her skirt.

Eager to continue, Spock tore the thin fabric of her underwear, finding his fingers rubbing her folds, gently entering with one finger then two, crooked to rubbed against her erogenous zones. In small tight circles with his thumb, Spock assaulted her throbbing clitoris, bringing her near completion, but at the last second stopping. Unable to contain herself Nyota bucked her hips towards him. Spock repositioned both hands under her ass, slowly pushing into her tight warm center.

Nyota was nearly crying with the sensation of Spock riding in and out of her pushing in all the right places, her breasts swaying back and forth, friction everywhere. As the orgasm builty deep in her belly she began to pant and whine, Spock nearing his own completion began to pump faster, deeper, pulling himself out further before burying himself in Nyota's warmth. As Nyota swung and ground wildly against him, Spock lost himself in the stars of a powerful orgasm, Nyota crying as her walls clenched and throbbed against him. Pressing her against the wall, the two hung limply, recovering from the intensity.

The two clung to each other breathing. Nyota saying, "Well I think you might have contributed to that cell reaction." Finally getting the last word over the sated Vulcan.

A/N: Sex scene numero dos for me. Like? Hate? REVIEW. I write not for the recognition of masses of people, but you. 


End file.
